


Butterfly Garden

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol takes Monica to an indoor butterfly conservatory.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 17





	Butterfly Garden

“What are we doing today, Monica?” Carol Danvers enters the kitchen to find the eleven-year-old spreading butter on two pieces of cinnamon frosted pop tarts. The child looks up through a dangly set of frizzy curls.

“Is the pool open yet?” she asks.

“Not for another three months, kid,” Carol smirks. She grabs herself a silver-wrapped package of pop tarts to rip open and bite off a corner piece. With crumbs stuck on her face, she sprinkles them off. An idea hits her and points at the child. “How about we go to that butterfly place? Take a look at all the neat, pretty looking ones?”

Monica nods her head in agreement as she bites into her melted butter pop tart and chews before swallowing. She washes down her breakfast with a tall glass of milk.

Carol holds the car door open for the girl several hours later when they are both dressed and ready for the trip. Monica hops into the passenger seat in a pair of denim overalls and sketcher sneakers. She grabs for the seat belt and buckled herself in.

The drive to the indoor butterfly garden consists of them listening to songs by Donovan, a favorite of theirs. Carol sings along with Monica through “Jennifer Juniper” while riding down the winding, dirt roads, taking part of the countryside of farmhouses surrounding them with horses and cows fenced outside.

_“...Is she dreaming...?  
...yes, I think so..._

_...Is she pretty?  
...yes, ever so...”_

The morning rays of sunlight hit through the car dashboard, while Carol keeps her eyes straight ahead in a pair of sunglasses. Monica has taken a few sips of her CapriSun out from the yellow straw, all calm and content. She thinks about her mother, the upcoming summer season, and a 1966 version of a young Donovan Leitch singing on top of a floating cloud.

_“...Whatcha doing, Jennifer, my love?...”_

There’s only a few cars parked at the conservatory. Carol steers Monica by the hand towards the entrance. They get in for a free admission. 

A school tour is being led through the nursery by a redhead staff member with striking green eyes and rosebud shaped lips. Her name tag reads **Natasha** , and she doesn’t seem to notice the admiring look Carol keeps on giving from the back of her.


End file.
